uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jn 8/kjv
: }|1| 8:1 Jesus went unto the mount of Olives. }} : }|2| 8:2 And early in the morning he came again into the temple, and all the people came unto him; and he sat down, and taught them. }} : }|3| 8:3 And the scribes and Pharisees brought unto him a woman taken in adultery; and when they had set her in the midst, }} : }|4| 8:4 They say unto him, Master, this woman was taken in adultery, in the very act. }} : }|5| 8:5 Now Moses in the law commanded us, that such should be stoned: but what sayest thou? }} : }|6| 8:6 This they said, tempting him, that they might have to accuse him. But Jesus stooped down, and with his finger wrote on the ground, as though he heard them not. }} : }|7| 8:7 So when they continued asking him, he lifted up himself, and said unto them, He that is without sin among you, let him first cast a stone at her. }} : }|8| 8:8 And again he stooped down, and wrote on the ground. }} : }|9| 8:9 And they which heard it, being convicted by their own conscience, went out one by one, beginning at the eldest, even unto the last: and Jesus was left alone, and the woman standing in the midst. }} : }|10| 8:10 When Jesus had lifted up himself, and saw none but the woman, he said unto her, Woman, where are those thine accusers? hath no man condemned thee? }} : }|11| 8:11 She said, No man, Lord. And Jesus said unto her, Neither do I condemn thee: go, and sin no more. }} : }|12| 8:12 Then spake Jesus again unto them, saying, I am the light of the world: he that followeth me shall not walk in darkness, but shall have the light of life. }} : }|13| 8:13 The Pharisees therefore said unto him, Thou bearest record of thyself; thy record is not true. }} : }|14| 8:14 Jesus answered and said unto them, Though I bear record of myself, yet my record is true: for I know whence I came, and whither I go; but ye cannot tell whence I come, and whither I go. }} : }|15| 8:15 Ye judge after the flesh; I judge no man. }} : }|16| 8:16 And yet if I judge, my judgment is true: for I am not alone, but I and the Father that sent me. }} : }|17| 8:17 It is also written in your law, that the testimony of two men is true. }} : }|18| 8:18 I am one that bear witness of myself, and the Father that sent me beareth witness of me. }} : }|19| 8:19 Then said they unto him, Where is thy Father? Jesus answered, Ye neither know me, nor my Father: if ye had known me, ye should have known my Father also. }} : }|20| 8:20 These words spake Jesus in the treasury, as he taught in the temple: and no man laid hands on him; for his hour was not yet come. }} : }|21| 8:21 Then said Jesus again unto them, I go my way, and ye shall seek me, and shall die in your sins: whither I go, ye cannot come. }} : }|22| 8:22 Then said the Jews, Will he kill himself? because he saith, Whither I go, ye cannot come. }} : }|23| 8:23 And he said unto them, Ye are from beneath; I am from above: ye are of this world; I am not of this world. }} : }|24| 8:24 I said therefore unto you, that ye shall die in your sins: for if ye believe not that I am he, ye shall die in your sins. }} : }|25| 8:25 Then said they unto him, Who art thou? And Jesus saith unto them, Even the same that I said unto you from the beginning. }} : }|26| 8:26 I have many things to say and to judge of you: but he that sent me is true; and I speak to the world those things which I have heard of him. }} : }|27| 8:27 They understood not that he spake to them of the Father. }} : }|28| 8:28 Then said Jesus unto them, When ye have lifted up the Son of man, then shall ye know that I am he, and that I do nothing of myself; but as my Father hath taught me, I speak these things. }} : }|29| 8:29 And he that sent me is with me: the Father hath not left me alone; for I do always those things that please him. }} : }|30| 8:30 As he spake these words, many believed on him. }} : }|31| 8:31 Then said Jesus to those Jews which believed on him, If ye continue in my word, then are ye my disciples indeed; }} : }|32| 8:32 And ye shall know the truth, and the truth shall make you free. }} : }|33| 8:33 They answered him, We be Abraham's seed, and were never in bondage to any man: how sayest thou, Ye shall be made free? }} : }|34| 8:34 Jesus answered them, Verily, verily, I say unto you, Whosoever committeth sin is the servant of sin. }} : }|35| 8:35 And the servant abideth not in the house for ever: but the Son abideth ever. }} : }|36| 8:36 If the Son therefore shall make you free, ye shall be free indeed. }} : }|37| 8:37 I know that ye are Abraham's seed; but ye seek to kill me, because my word hath no place in you. }} : }|38| 8:38 I speak that which I have seen with my Father: and ye do that which ye have seen with your father. }} : }|39| 8:39 They answered and said unto him, Abraham is our father. Jesus saith unto them, If ye were Abraham's children, ye would do the works of Abraham. }} : }|40| 8:40 But now ye seek to kill me, a man that hath told you the truth, which I have heard of God: this did not Abraham. }} : }|41| 8:41 Ye do the deeds of your father. Then said they to him, We be not born of fornication; we have one Father, even God. }} : }|42| 8:42 Jesus said unto them, If God were your Father, ye would love me: for I proceeded forth and came from God; neither came I of myself, but he sent me. }} : }|43| 8:43 Why do ye not understand my speech? even because ye cannot hear my word. }} : }|44| 8:44 Ye are of your father the devil, and the lusts of your father ye will do. He was a murderer from the beginning, and abode not in the truth, because there is no truth in him. When he speaketh a lie, he speaketh of his own: for he is a liar, and the father of it. }} : }|45| 8:45 And because I tell you the truth, ye believe me not. }} : }|46| 8:46 Which of you convinceth me of sin? And if I say the truth, why do ye not believe me? }} : }|47| 8:47 He that is of God heareth God's words: ye therefore hear them not, because ye are not of God. }} : }|48| 8:48 Then answered the Jews, and said unto him, Say we not well that thou art a Samaritan, and hast a devil? }} : }|49| 8:49 Jesus answered, I have not a devil; but I honour my Father, and ye do dishonour me. }} : }|50| 8:50 And I seek not mine own glory: there is one that seeketh and judgeth. }} : }|51| 8:51 Verily, verily, I say unto you, If a man keep my saying, he shall never see death. }} : }|52| 8:52 Then said the Jews unto him, Now we know that thou hast a devil. Abraham is dead, and the prophets; and thou sayest, If a man keep my saying, he shall never taste of death. }} : }|53| 8:53 Art thou greater than our father Abraham, which is dead? and the prophets are dead: whom makest thou thyself? }} : }|54| 8:54 Jesus answered, If I honour myself, my honour is nothing: it is my Father that honoureth me; of whom ye say, that he is your God: }} : }|55| 8:55 Yet ye have not known him; but I know him: and if I should say, I know him not, I shall be a liar like unto you: but I know him, and keep his saying. }} : }|56| 8:56 Your father Abraham rejoiced to see my day: and he saw it, and was glad. }} : }|57| 8:57 Then said the Jews unto him, Thou art not yet fifty years old, and hast thou seen Abraham? }} : }|58| 8:58 Jesus said unto them, Verily, verily, I say unto you, Before Abraham was, I am. }} : }|59| 8:59 Then took they up stones to cast at him: but Jesus hid himself, and went out of the temple, going through the midst of them, and so passed by. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *